The Pokemon Ball
by Elevating with You
Summary: "Drew would be drooling!" "Who said anything about Drew!"


"Oh My Gosh, May. You look stunning!" Dawn said jumping up and down in excitement.

May rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend. "Calm down Dawn."

The brunette wore a red dress that went just above her knees. It had little gems on the ribbon tied to its waist and the top had several ruffles on it. With high heels on her feet and sapphire necklace and earrings paired up with a single charm bracelet. Her hair was straight up to her mid back with a red headband that had a rose on it.

And the bluenette was equally stunning, with her strapless pink dress that went up to her mid-thighs, a big bow on the back. Pink high heeled sandals, a white choker, golden dangling earrings and bangles. Her hair was neatly curled and was pinned carefully to the side.

Dawn twirled in delight in front of the mirror, admiring herself and her best friend. "Drew will be drooling!" she chirped.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Who said anything about Drew?" May exclaimed.

Dawn turned to face the brunette. "It's the Pokémon ball held for trainers, coordinators and breeders, of course he would be there."

"I know he would but why did you say he'll be drooling?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious you two like each other."

"We do not!" May protested.

Dawn placed her finger up to hush her and gave a wink.

"It's not like Paul won't be stunned."

Dawn eyes quickly sparked as she giggled around looking dreamily. May smiled, her best friend liked the stoic boy for a long time and he finally asks her out to the ball. Though it was more of a command than a question back then yet Dawn loves him dearly.

"Shall we go?" May gestured to the door. Dawn nodded and went outside, followed by May. Once they were outside they hopped on a car they rented along with a driver. The whole trip was anything but boring. Dawn kept ranting about how great the night's going to be with some comments from May.

Once they reached the hotel where the ball was being held, they quickly went out and were quickly greeted by flashing lights by the media. They placed a smile on their faces as they waved walking on the red carpet. As they got inside they breathed a sigh of relief. The two entered the big hall with couples dancing, people talking and others were eating. With twinkles in their eyes the two girls looked around.

"Geez troublesome, did you really had to keep me waiting?" a blank voice said and both quickly turned around to see a purple haired boy in black tux. "Paul!" Dawn exclaimed as she swung her arms around the boy's neck. "Come on, let's dance." She said as she pulled him to the dance floor.

May stood still in her place as she watched Dawn and Paul dance. "Great, I'm all alone." She mumbled to herself.

"May I have this dance?" a voice said. May nodded slightly and took the guy's hand. "You know Brendan, for once I'm actually happy that you asked me, I thought I was going to be a loner back there." She laughed. They guy know as Brendan gave her a smile. He came closer and closer "Brendan, what are you doing?" she asked slowly leaning away but it was no good, he had a tight grip on her wrist. "Shhh… we both know you want this too." He said inches away from her while May kept struggling. She silently prayed that Drew would come here and rescue her.

And as if her prayers were heard. "Can I cut in?" another familiar voice asked. Brendan quickly let go and May never felt so relieved as she does now. Brendan nodded and he walked off. "Thanks Drew…." She whispered as he placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his hand as the boy placed his hand on her waist and the other in her hands. The two swayed gracefully around the dance floor.

"Now, what are you doing dancing around with somebody who's not the great Drew?"

May looked down at their feet and stayed silent.

"What too speechless on how good I looked?"

"Uggh, you are the most self centered guy I know!" May snapped which earned a smirk from Drew.

He leaned close and whispered something in her ear "But that's why you like me, isn't it?"

May turned deep red and looked away as Drew snickered. As the music ended Drew led May to the balcony that over looked the city. "It's beautiful!" she said feeling the breeze.

"Can I just say you look beautiful tonight." He whispered but enough for her to hear. May blushed evern harder as if her face wasn't already too red to begin with.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the two. May sighed and looked back at the ball.

"So how's your coordinating?" Drew asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I already have three ribbons." She replied proudly.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Only three? I already have five."

May crossed her arms. "Fine, you're the great Drew, because everybody loves Drew, you're the one who gets ribbons easily, it's always about Drew, Drew, Drew-"she was quickly cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers. _Drew was kissing her._

May's eyes went wide but closed slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held firmly on her waist. They wanted to continue but air was becoming an issue. Both slowly pulled away and looked into each other eyes. "May, I Love You." He said in such a straight forward manned.

May's eyes softened and she quickly placed a kiss on his lips. "I Love You Too."


End file.
